


Epistles

by obsidianlullaby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Scratch Rose remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epistles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BugTongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/gifts).



> Hello, SailorScrimshaw! I wish I had had more time to work on this, I have a whole story in my head for it. As is, I hope this will do!

~~Mom~~

Roxy?

 

I love you. I remember regretting never telling you that.

 

Rose

Jade

 

You were the greatest best friend a strange, young girl like me could ever have asked for. I wish I could find you again.

 

Rose

Kanaya

 

This will be my last letter, I fear. I face the being you knew as the Condesce today. I wish I knew what to say. Not that you'll receive this anyway. I hope, somewhere, somewhen, somehow, there is a timeline where I knew what to say. Where I could tell you how I feel and have you hear. Where we are together. I have not lived a happy life, knowing what I once had and being forced to live without it. I have been fortunate to retain my brother, but every day I ache and yearn for a life I should never have known I once had. I hope there is a version of me unhaunted by that past. I hope there is a version of me living it. I hope there is no version of you that knows the pain I have known. Kanaya, my better half, I hope this isn't goodbye.

 

Rose


End file.
